The pain in his heart
by loved4never
Summary: Speedy likes aqualad but he dosn't know if Aqualad feels the same, will a certain secret finally be revealed and what will be the result
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hi this is my first fanfic please give me tips if I can make it better **

**I don't own any characters here**

**…..**

**Aqualad was in the main room reading a book, Speedy was sitting opposite him with a magazine but he wasn't really paying attention to it , he was too busy watching Aqualad's glistening purple/black eyes absorbed in his book or so he thought . Aqualad was wondering what Speedy was looking at since there was nothing interesting in his own face so he kept watching speedy watching him. "Roy….Roy." Speedy flinched at his real name and realised Aqualad had caught him looking at him "Hmmm?" Roy replied slightly disorientated by the calm but worried look in Aqualad's eyes, "What are you staring at?" confusion clear on Aqualad's face, " Nothing ,nothing erm… I…. err….I have to go…to...to my room…yeah, bye." Roy was flustered and quick whilst escaping to his room. Aqualad was still confused but decided to give it a miss.**

**"Stupid…Fucking.. .Idiot….why… .Can't….I….do….anything….right." Shouted Roy between banging his head against his wall creating a large dent in the metal. He then broke down into soft sobs of hatred for himself because he couldn't control himself around Aqualad anymore. He resented himself for feeling like this because he knew Aqualad would never feel the same way.**

**Not being able to concentrate on his book and wondering what the loud banging sound was Aqualad decided to find out where the noise was coming from, he was walking along the corridor and realised that it had stopped and was replaced by a soft sobbing sound, Aqualad walked to Roy's room and listened , he was the one who was crying . Feeling concerned for his archer friend Aqualad gently tapped on Roy's door "Roy…Roy what's wrong…c'mon open the door Roy." Getting no answer apart from more sobs Aqualad typed in the emergency code for unlocking the doors in the tower, with a swoosh the door opened to reveal a red haired teen lying on his bed with his head buried in the pillow. Aqualad noticed the blood seeping into Roy's pillow and became alarmed at what his friend could have done, glancing around the room for the object of cause he saw a large dent in the wall dripping with blood. Shock filled Aqualad's thoughts as he begged the red clad hero to roll over and let him see the damage to his head , "Roy please turn around I don't like seeing you hurt, please Roy." Hearing the desperation in his secret crush's voice made him oblige and he turned eyes down cast towards Aqualad . "Gods Roy what did you do to yourself?" With another silent reply he then asked him "Why, what made you do it ?" Aqualad was pondering this when he heard a small weakened voice reply "I'm sorry Garth." With a puzzled look Garth replied "Why are you sorry?" Roy then bowed his head and with a drop of blood and tears rolling down his face he said "I can't tell you." And silently started to cry again for the pain in his head was no match for the pain in his heart.**

**…**

** A/N: Hi hope you liked it please comment for me to carry it on or leave it as it is**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here..

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here**

**Again I ask if I have made any errors then please tell me**

**Thanks to clydefrog743841 and jakefan**

…

Roy was still in despair and would not look at garth, But Garth cleaned his head wound and caringly wrapped the bandage around Roy's head, he was still slightly disheartened by how his friend wouldn't tell him anything apart from repeating every so often that he was sorry. Holding the archers chin up he told Roy to look at him "Roy, I am your best friend, I know we fight sometimes but that doesn't matter. I need you to know that you can tell me anything," Roy simply shook his head whilst still tearful and whispered "No I can't." after he said that Roy broke down in tears again and ran from the medical bay to his room which was still covered in blood and it made things a whole lot worse for him having a constant reminder of what he did and why he didn't just tell Garth. He didn't tell him because the truth was Roy the archer of no pain and no expression was….. scared. With too much going on in his head for him to cope with and knowing that Garth would never feel the same way he took the first thing he could think of to get out of it all , he walked hurriedly to the window and jumped , for a few seconds he was falling through the air and then as quickly as he had jumped he hit the water hard and began to sink down into the murky depths of the ocean….

Once Garth had finished in the medical bay he decided to check on Roy because of his outburst and quick retreat into his room, he got to Roy's door and realised it was silent fearing the worst Garth opened the door and saw no one was in there confused by this he then realised there was bloody hand prints round the window, not believing that Roy would jump out of the window Garth looked out and down towards the sea. He was about to go back inside but then caught a glimpse of a bloody bandage in the water Garth was suddenly struck with the truth that Roy had jumped and plummeted into the ocean ,without delay the atlantian jumped into the icy waves below.

Roy was sinking deeper and deeper into the water , already his lungs had begun filling with water but he didn't care he just wanted it all to be over so he didn't have to deal with life anymore. His lungs were failing and his eyes had begun to close he was slowly dying, he thought about how Garth would be happy without him, and then he passed out.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; hi thanks to all who reviewed its helping me to get the next chapters thought of I hope this chapter is good too **

**Please mention any mistakes**

...

Garth was desperate he didn't think Roy would do this, the strong fearless archer was trying to end it all, frantically calling out to any creature that would help him search he was becoming more and more desperate as the minuets went on, he knew that humans couldn't survive long underwater. A group of dolphins answered his cry for help when they told him that they had seen a human in the water and which direction he was in, it took Garth no time at all to rush off in that direction. He saw a mask floating in the water and knew Roy was nearby, swimming downwards he saw a body in the distance realising it was Roy he swam as fast as he could towards him. Grabbing Roy's lifeless body around the torso he swam to the tower and entered through his pool.

Hauling Roy's body out of the pool and onto the floor he started CPR to try and expel the water from his lungs, seeing that this wasn't working he nervously gulped for a second and then started mouth to mouth on Roy hoping that all wasn't lost, desperation was setting in now to save his friends life, deciding it was time to try something that he had done once before unsuccessfully, he gently took control of the water in Roy's chest and slowly forced it up and out of his mouth. Garth sat back on his heels and for a long second it didn't seem like it had worked but then all of a sudden Roy spluttered and breathed in deeply gasping for air for his burning lungs, full of relief Garth grasped Roy into a hug saying "Gods Roy I thought I had lost you, what made you do such a stupid thing like that, you nearly died." Breathing deeply and lightly hugging back so as not to cause alarm he just sighed heavily glad to be saved and in the arms of the one he loved.

After a slight pause Garth pulled Roy away to look him in the eyes, "Roy…. Now you really have to tell me."

…

**Hopefully you liked this chapter sorry it was so short and I will post another chapter soon if you want me to**

**Thanks again **

**Loved4never**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with stuff, hope you enjoy this chapter _**

**….**

Roy looked at Garth with worry and fear in his eyes not knowing how to say anything to him he stayed silent hoping he wouldn't have to explain anything. "C'mon Roy, you have to tell me why, I need to know so that this doesn't happen again, something is obviously bothering you now come on and tell me. I'm worried for you Roy." Tears were welling up in Roy's eyes because of the pressure of having to tell Garth everything and knowing that he truly cared about Roy to be worried about him. Garth sighed audibly and said "I can see that it's going to be hard for you to tell me whatever it is you need to so how about you go have a shower in my room and I'll bring you some fresh clothes so you can calm down then we'll talk ok" Roy sniffed and nodded. Pulling Roy up garth then said "Roy please don't be upset anymore." And with a look of pure concern he let Roy slowly make his way to his room. Roy was fretting over how he could tell Garth and thinking about how he would react to such a confession. Garth quickly went to Roy's room not willing to leave him on his own for too long just in case he decided to do something stupid again ,he looked in Roy's wardrobe and grabbed a long sleeved red top with an interesting pattern on it (he didn't know what culture the pattern was from but he decided he liked it) and also picked up a comfy looking pair of jeans, also grabbing a towel for the archer he then left his sorry looking room and made his way to his room where Roy had previously started walking to. When he reached his room however Roy was just standing there looking at the door blank faced green eyes missing their sparkle. "You can go in Roy its ok," garth stated Roy jumped with the sudden presence next to him garth activated the door and it slid open silently. Roy walked in and garth followed and handed him his clothes and towel. Roy then walked nervously to the bathroom and entered shutting the door behind him he then undressed and got in the shower hoping it will wash away any tension his body had but his head stayed foggy and full of thoughts, once he had finished and dried himself off he then dressed in the clothes Garth had brought for him he took notice and wondered why garth had picked his favourite shirt out of all the other ones the red one with the Celtic pattern on it , he then passed this thought and became restless because he was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Garth had heard the shower stop a little while ago now and wondered if Roy was okay, just then the door opened and Roy stepped out into the large bedroom and stood in the middle of the room head bowed and not knowing what to do with himself. "Roy come and sit down over here." Garth said as he patted the edge of his bed he then obediently went over to Garth and sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed waiting for Garth to say something. "Roy what's wrong?" Roy then hid his face in his hands hiding his tears that had started falling again and whispered "You won't like me if I tell you."

"Roy nothing you say will stop me from liking you ok, now trust me alright."

Quietly Roy replied "Ok"

…

**_Ok, I should be updating soon sorry this one took so long._**

**_~loved4never _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey heres the next chapter you've been asking for,_**

****Garth sat patiently waiting for Roy to explain, he was about to prompt him further when Roy spoke up "you promise you won't be mad at me if I tell you" pure worry was set in his voice.

"I promise," Garth replied comfortingly so that Roy wouldn't get to upset,

"okay well I'm not sure how long I have felt like this but…thetruthisthatilikeyouandnotjustlikeyoulikeyou imeanreallyreallylikeyouasinmorethanafriendsortofw ay,pleasedonthateme."(The truth is that I like you and not just like you like you I mean really really like you as in more than a friend sort of way, please don't hate me.)

"Roy… I don't know why your so upset, you could have just told me , its ok that you feel that way." Garth replied with the slightest smile in his tone.

"But it does though because were both guys and you don't like me that way!" Roy almost shouted bursting into a wave of fresh tears. Holding Roy's chin up and caringly brushing away the tears Garth said "I said it was ok you feel that way Roy because I feel the same," Roy looked up surprised and said "but how come you never told me?"

"Because I never thought that you would like me!"

"Of course I like you, what's not to like about you, your perfect in every way!" Roy blurted out with a very noticeable deep blush on his face realising what he just said.

Garth broke into a huge smile hearing what Roy had just said about him, feeling very happy indeed he grabbed Roy into a huge hug and felt the force of a happy grinning (and blushing) Roy hug back.

All caught up in the moment and very happy Roy, being so tired out from the chaotic day he had had he fell asleep in his lovers arms.

"So, Roy, do you want to go down to the beach together, we can talk more if you want."… "Roy?" Garth then noticed that Roy had fallen asleep, so he laid down with Roy held close and soon they were both off in dreams happily beside each other.

**_Ok please comment if you want to and tell me weather this should be the end or if I should keep on writing it thanks for all other comments and tips_**

**_~loved4never_**


End file.
